Pretend
by Jubalii
Summary: Alucard catches Seras doing something rather...embarrassing. One-shot, sorta/kinda/not really fluffy. If you draw a circle on the floor with ketchup, summon a demon, kill your enemies, and sing every country's national anthem, you MAY see a slight Alucard/Seras. Otherwise, it's just your normal Master/Childe relationship.


If I owned Hellsing, it would have never ended. Sadly, that's how it is.

* * *

Alucard had been out for his usual "wake-up stroll", enjoying the bright harvest moon and surveying the grounds. He ambled leisurely up the steps to the manor before phasing through the door and into the basement hall. The night was still young, so he wasn't surprised to hear shuffling coming from his room. Walter usually met him in there for an evening chat while he gave Alucard his dinner. However, stepping into the doorway, Alucard raised his eyebrows at the sight within. He ducked back silently while gazing through the door with an amused expression, trying not to chuckle.

Seras Victoria, his Childe, was standing in the mirror while wearing his clothes. It was quite comical, as the overcoat dwarfed her already-small frame. The hat was also too big, so she had it cocked back like a gangster's fedora in an old movie. His glasses sat snugly on her petite nose. She was gazing at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she grinned widely, sadistically, and pulled his guns from the folds of the coat. She pointed them at the reflection, cackling wildly. Alucard bit his lip, trying to stay silent. It was hard when all he wanted to do was burst into peals of laughter at the girl's antics.

She put the guns on the dresser before addressing the likeness in the glass. "It is a beautiful night," she purred in a deep voice, trying to mimic her Master's sultry tone.

"Yes, it certainly is, Police Girl," he replied as he stepped from the shadows, taking delight in the way she jumped a foot into the air at his voice.

"Master!" she squealed as she turned to face him, her face turning as red as the hat she wore. Upset from its precarious position by her startled actions the hat had fallen over her eyes, knocking the orange frames sideways. That was the last straw; Alucard practically bent in half in his mirth, guffawing cruelly at his Childe. Seras blushed deeper and tried to hide herself in his clothes, but Alucard took the hat from her head and placed it on his own.

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I was-I was only…." she muttered, trying to find a plausible excuse as to why she was playing dress-up with his outfit. Alucard paused in his snickering to consider the young woman before him, trying to decide whether to be irritated or flattered. She was his Childe, was she not? Children often played dress-up and pretend games to mimic the actions of their parents. Was this not the same thing; young, cute, innocent Seras, trying to mimic her own "parent"- the one who gave her a second life? He raised his hand and patted her on the head, like a little dog. She bent down under his firm hand, closing her eyes as the jarring palm came in contact with her skull. He stopped, and she gazed up into his red eyes, which showed a mixture of exasperation and amusement as he looked at her. She blushed faintly again and looked away, trying to renew her excuse but making little headway. Finally Alucard brushed past her brusquely, ignoring her peep of surprise.

"Quiet that stuttering. You're beginning to annoy me," he said flatly, going to sit in his chair. Seras paused, mid-stutter, and began staring at him strangely. _He-he's not angry with me…is he?_ She never really could tell with her Master, whose moods changed faster than the weather. She stared at him, perplexed as to whether she ought to leave or wait to be dismissed. Sighing, Alucard patted the left arm of his chair, motioning for his Childe to come. Grinning widely at her good fortune, Seras beamed with glee. With a cheerful "Sir, yes Sir my Master!" she ran over to sit next to the object of her utter admiration, overcoat fluttering wildly behind her.

* * *

Author's Note: AWWWWWWWW (rolls around in fluff) isn't this just adorable? Can't you just imagine Alucard sitting there in a hat and glasses, while Seras is next to him in that giant overcoat-thingy he has? It's sweet. Well, that's all I got. (If only Alucard wore a scarf….)


End file.
